


“You get angry because you care.”

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Nickel worries about the ones she cares about. Tarn really should have realised that by now.





	“You get angry because you care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone seems to ship a certain small teal bot with a certain tall purple bot and everyone ignores these two! Title is said by Tarn; and he’s speaking of Nickel.

_I really wish you’d think things through before you do them…_ Nickel thought; glancing at the mech on the med-berth. He was under sedative; probably a good thing considering how much pain he was in. _How much pain he’d put himself in._ She reminded herself darkly. He’d chosen to lie in that chamber. He’d chosen to do that to himself. _What could have affected him so badly that he’d want to kill himself over it?_ She wondered; not daring to ask in case it set him off again. He twitched; possibly due to the sedative wearing off. Or maybe in pain from the nuke overdose. _Better check on him._ She lightly tapped his shoulder; in case he was having a nightmare. Though what would frighten a mech like him was a mystery to her. He groaned; his optics coming online slowly.

“Don’t move.” Nickel told him. He stopped mid-stretch and lay back down, arms by his sides.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” _Making me worry like that._ Nickel didn’t say; yet.

“Nickel… You… saved me.” He managed; very slowly. It hurt to speak.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t done that to yourself in the first place!” She glared at him. He looked abashed at being told off by her.

“You don’t understand! It’s Megatron. He’s…”

“Not the one lying on this berth because he decided to try and off himself!” Nickel interrupted him.

“Megatron has deserted us.” He managed to choke out. It hurt to say it out loud.

“He’s become an Autobot. The very thing he rose up against.” Nickel’s comment died in her throat. She could tell how much this hurt him.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not you that should be apologising.” He realised. She could sense his strength returning to him.

“It’s him. The mech who started it.” He growled. Nickel saw him visibly deflate; and started to worry.

“What am I supposed to do now? Everything I did for this cause; it can’t be for nothing!” He sounded distraught. _That’s why he tried to kill himself. He believes his life has no purpose any more._ Nickel realised.

“You know, Tarn, when you told me about what the Decepticon cause was; you never once said Megatron’s name.” Nickel decided that might give the tank pause.

“I… didn’t?” She smirked; he sounded confused.

“No. You didn’t. The cause isn’t Megatron; he’s just the one who started it.” She told him; resting one of her hands on his forearm. Silence. Nickel worried a little; had she somehow said the wrong thing.

“You’re… right.” Tarn sounded unsure. Like he didn’t want to believe what he was saying.

“It isn’t. The cause is to spread peace through tyranny. And my part of that cause is to punish those who desert it.” Nickel had to try very hard not to smile. That sounded like Tarn.

“And right now; target number one has to be Megatron.” Tarn turned to her and she could somehow tell he was smiling beneath the mask.

“Nickel, thank you for reminding me what the cause is.” Nickel really didn’t want to ruin the happy mood he’d now gotten into; but she also really had to do this.

“You’re welcome, but don’t think that means I’m not going to tell you off!” She saw him shiver. Good; it meant he was rightfully nervous of being told off. Tarn shuffled his feet; waiting for her to start telling him off.

“Kneel down; I’m not going to stand here talking to your knees.” Tarn did so; getting down on to one knee before her as he’d done a few times before.

“Did you really think you were going to achieve anything by offing yourself in that tank? Apart from forcing all of us to mourn you, that is?” Tarn looked sheepish and she’d only just started.

“I didn’t think of…”

“Yeah, you didn’t think. I guessed that.” She put both of her hands on his mask and Tarn stiffened. She’d done this before; but he’d never felt nervous of it. It was strange; but Nickel kept going.

“Didn’t you think any of us would miss you? The others might not like the evaluations but… they do like _you_. A lot.” Tarn was speechless. He hadn’t been thinking about that. He’d also slipped into his own thoughts so far that he didn’t realise what Nickel was doing until purple obscured his vision.

“Nickel, what are you…?” He stopped; feeling her lips against his. As swiftly as it had begun, it ended.

“Don’t worry me like that again. I’d miss you the most out of all of us.” She told him; letting the mask slide back down to cover his face. _She gets angry because she cares… but I didn’t realise she cared quite that much!_ Tarn thought; not daring to have her snap at him after that. She wouldn’t kiss him again if he annoyed her.

“If I’d realised you cared that much…” Tarn started to say; pausing to do something. Nickel was surprised by what it was. Tarn removed his mask and leaned down so his face was close to hers. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

“I’d have done this sooner.” Before she could protest; he pressed his lips to hers. All Nickel’s protests died; she was going to tell him off for making her worry, since he didn’t get it the first time. However; he’d meant… he would have kissed her. She felt his tongue against her lips and slid her own out to twine with his. After a moment they leaned back. Nickel was sure she’d saw his optics sparkle. She put her hand over her mouth; unable to believe that had just happened.

“I’ll try not to worry you Nickel.” Tarn retrieved his mask and made his way towards the door.

“I wouldn’t want to worry the one I love.” He said over his shoulder as the door slid shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> For this one; I just wanted a scene where Tarn removes his mask and kisses Nickel. (Wish it could have happened in canon…)


End file.
